Defenders
by slayer-gate
Summary: DC and Marvel Universes together! New team involving old characters...come see whats different when two universes have always been one.
1. Episode 1: Old Lives Part 1 of 2

Universe: DC and Marvel  
  
Characters:  
  
MAINS: Batman, Wolverine, Nightcrawler, Scarlet Witch, Green Lantern,  
Raven, and Wonder Woman  
  
EXTRAS: Gambit, Rogue, Nightwing, Robin, Superman, Iron Man, Cerebra (made- up), Doctor Doom and Hawkeye  
  
Disclaimer: All characters are owned by DC and Marvel Comic Companies. I am just a fanfic writer please don't eat me.  
  
E-mail: nightcrawlers_faith@yahoo.com  
  
Author: Christopher Tyler Johnson  
  
Date Started: 12/03/03  
  
Date Finished: On Going Story  
  
Summary: Logan and Kurt have left the X-Men because of philosophical differences with how it is being run. They go to Gotham to get away for a while where the other X-Men won't bother them. Kurt contacts his current girl-friend to tell her the news, the Justice Avenger : Scarlet Witch. Well that's really the summary for Chapter 1. (This includes both universes as if they have always been the same. So there will be some changes.like the Avengers and Justice League being the same team.and stuff that will come up later.)  
  
Chapter(s): 1-?  
  
Title: Defenders  
  
Episode 1: Old Lives Part 1 of 2  
  
The story opens on Nightcrawler and Wolverine sitting in a bar called The Box; the two are talking.  
  
Wolverine lifted his glass sipping his beer or rather hastily choking it down his throat. Logan couldn't ever drink slow if he hoped to get even remotely smashed. He never could drown his sorrows in any sense, not with his bloody healing factor fighting him every step of the way.  
  
"Kurt do you think we're doing the right thing." Logan said staring into the alcohol as if it would suck him in if he looked hard enough.  
  
"That's not usually like you Logan. Contemplating right and wrong.we're doing what we feel should be done." Kurt said his blue tail swishing back and forth. He loved this mutant friendly bar. The waitresses were nice on the eyes and the people never gave you any questions they just let you be.  
  
"You're right of course elf. Chuck 'as got some things at work out." Logan said tipping the rest of his beer down his throat, "Julie! Get me another five!" Logan screamed at there waitress only half joking.  
  
Kurt sighed leaning back in his chair his eyes trailing to the ceiling. What has happened Xavier? You've gotten so forceful with the training. Its not even a school anymore its like you're producing your own army. You claim its to make us ready for anything but what happened to your faith in democracy. The humans can accept us that you still believe, but making us warriors isn't the way to make them like us. We've saved there lives countless times and it has meant nothing.  
  
The light skinned waitress placed a large beer in front of Wolverine. Sniffing it Logan took a drink of satisfaction, "Good stuff." He popped his claws looking Julie over. The girl was infatuated with him and he played it up to no end.  
  
Kurt was about to stand when he heard Logan grunt, "Hell. Demon eyes and his bitch just showed up." Kurt raised an eyebrow at Logan's comment then glanced back over his own shoulder to see Gambit and Rogue come through the front door.  
  
"Mein Freund remain calm." Kurt said meeting Logan's eyes. Gambit was one of the main reasons the two had decided to leave the team. He had been declared by Xavier the new team leader since Cyclops' death and that didn't sit well with Kurt or Logan. Both Kurt and Jean were more qualified and more level headed.  
  
Logan shook his head in disgust.  
  
"What is it?" Kurt said not wanting to look back again. Logan rolled his eyes and slumped down in his seat.  
  
"He's tellin' Rogue to wait at da bar. He's got tings to discuss wit' us." Logan said mocking Gambit's French cajun accent horribly. The man was never the best actor and he knew it but he genuinely didn't enjoy Gambit's company.  
  
Remy sauntered up his duster hanging to his ankles, "Mon ami may I seet?" Gambit asked the two men.  
  
"Do as you please." Logan said growling inaudibly to himself as he suddenly became very interested in the grain on the table Kurt could see the lines in Logan's hands the claws waiting to be freed. Had this not been a public place and had Kurt not been there the two ex-teammates would probably be killing each other.  
  
The light in the already dimly lit bar seemed to sink and flicker as Gambit joined them. Kurt had slid over to allow the X-Men's leader a seat. Kurt's indigo skin and yellow eyes turned to train themselves in any area between Logan and Remy. They didn't need to instigate further problems between the two opposing views at this table.  
  
"Luk Xavier he wan' ye both to come back." Remy said running his gloved hand through his long brown hair. He traced the woodwork of the table with his left hand as he leaned into the booth they were in. The booth was clothed in red velvet and was near the back of the bar away from prying eyes.  
  
"Not an option." Kurt said before Logan could even speak. Placing a hand on Remy he turned the man's face to meet his own, "Mein Gott Remy, don't try and find us again." With a simple thought there was a smell of sulfur in the bar. As if burning brimstone had melted its way through the walls. In reality Gambit had just been teleported back to the mansion.  
  
"Nice one elf. Care at deal with the aftermath." Logan said smiling the malicious grin he always got before a fight nodding his head towards the bar area. Rogue had risen to her feet her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Wha' you do with Remy sunshine!" She hissed rising from the ground. Before Kurt had any time what so ever to think the brown haired vixen came flying through the air aimed straight at Kurt. Teleporting as if in subconscious defense Nightcrawler appeared behind her on the bad itself.  
  
Logan snarled his claws popping out as Rogue tumbled into him knocking the metal clad mutant through the wall directly to his back. Stumbling out of the light and falling face first in the muddy alley on the side of The Box Logan got up his lips curling, "Big mistake little girl."  
  
"Ya trained me runt." Rogue said still in the air as she squared off with Logan. Her brown and white hair fell over her face as she narrowed her eyes even tighter then they had been before if that was even possible. Smashing forward she aimed to break Logan's jaw. He parried grabbing her arm and using her own force to smack her into a dumpster laying already sideways in the alley.  
  
Kurt clenched his fists porting quickly. He grabbed Rogue with his tail flinging her into the air to disorient her. He didn't need her breaking his ribs, "We don't want to fight. Go home." Feeling his teleporting energy surge through him there was a bamf noise and Rogue appeared to implode upon herself.  
  
"Agh. Elf I was just beginning to have fun." Logan said his one hand that had claws out flexing as they slid back inside. "Well we definitely can't stay there now." Logan said thumbing back towards the bar where the waitress Julie and the owner, a large woman named Ryan, stood glaring at the two men.  
  
"Allow me to pay the Frau then we shall go." Kurt disappeared in his classic cloud coming before the lady his wallet already out. Kurt currently wore a pair of black dress slacks modified for his tail, a white t-shirt, and his image inducer on his left arm. Fishing about two hundred dollars from his wallet he placed it in the owners hand then slinked out through the hole Rogue had caused.  
  
Logan was smoking a cigar when Nightcrawler rejoined him. He wasn't speaking which was classic Logan. It didn't matter though, they didn't need words. Moving down the street of 15th Ave. the two mutants made there way towards the Subway.  
  
Clicking on his image inducer Kurt was suddenly transformed into a skinny blonde man in jeans and a Kiss Me I'm A Pirate T-Shirt. Kurt loved swashbuckling and Wanda had loved the idea of his image inducer reflecting that. Wanda! Kurt felt the air leave his head momentarily, how could he have forgotten.  
  
"Mein Freund I need call Wanda. I did no' t'ink about it. She could call the mansion." Kurt said his now blue eyes coming somewhat together under blonde eyebrows.  
  
"You realize I hate that look Elf." Logan said ignoring the man's request verbally. He had just insulted Kurt's image which was nothing new. If Kurt was covering up how he looked at all Logan complained about it.  
  
Pulling his cell phone from his lower pocket Kurt dialed the private line connecting him to the JA Moonbase. Yes they had a phone number but you had to be high on the priority list to merit it. There was one ring before Cerebra picked up the other end. Cerebra was the Moonbase's central computer with AI. It had been designed by Forge and Xavier and was powered by Shi'ar generators and Martian technology.  
  
"Meryll Lynch Law Offices how may I help you." The cold mechanical voice of the machine said on the other end. Forge had thought that phone answer would be amusing and keep the actual location of the call a mystery in the very unlikely chance someone accidentally called the Moonbase.  
  
"Kurt Wagner." Nightcrawler said still walking with Logan towards the Subway entrance. A hurried group of men and women came moving up the ramp onto the street. Kurt and Logan stepped aside to the wall to get out of the way.  
  
Cerebra paused for a moment before saying, "Voice confirmation Kurt Wagner. How may the Justice Avengers help you tonight?" Kurt mentally rolled his eyes. How cheesy could Forge make this bloody computer.  
  
"Connect me to Scarlet Witch." Kurt said under his breath in case of passers by listening in to his conversation. His non-visible tail wrapped around his ankle tightly as he stood waiting for the connection. There were two quick rings before a click and the voice of Kurt's current love interest picked up.  
  
"Hello this is Wanda." Kurt heard her say her voice nonchalant in almost every way.  
  
"Wanda its Kurt. I've left the X-Men for.well I don't know for how long." Kurt said pausing a deep breath rolling down his throat as his eyes looked up into the cool New York City night. Logan was smoking most likely his second or third cigar, Kurt had stopped counting.  
  
Wanda audibly sighed and Kurt could just see her sitting cross legged on the floor her shoulders hunched forward. "I knew you'd been having problems there." Wanda said brushing a piece of her hair back. Her room was a generic size but was lavishly decorated as she was one of the few Justice Avengers that actually lived on the Moonbase. Wanda hadn't had a home on Earth in nearly a year.  
  
"Logan and I both left. We're going away for a little while." Kurt said his yellow orbs momentarily disappearing as he closed his eyes for an extended blink.  
  
"Where are you headed?" Wanda asked and Kurt raised his left eyebrow as if questioning himself. That was a good question where were they going. There bags were stashed in a locker at the Kennedy Airport but the two men hadn't really discussed where they were going just that they needed to get away from Xavier's team.  
  
Logan spoke suddenly from his quiet state, "Gotham. We're going to Gotham City." The feral mutant said slipping the cigar from between his lips. Kurt shrugged of course Logan could hear Wanda even from the distance from the phone he was.  
  
"Gotham, honey we're headed to Gotham." Kurt said his deeply hidden German accent not even a tinge of it coming through in his voice. He had been in America so long he didn't even speak the German language as often as he used to.  
  
"Okay if you need me you know how to reach me. Come visit the moon soon." Wanda said then made kissing noises as she clicked the phone off. Kurt missed her and almost suggested he and Logan go to the Moonbase. But he didn't really want to go there and face so many old friends at the moment. Steve Rogers or American Soldier would be the worst to see at the moment, he always hated Kurt and Wanda being together. Kurt was convinced it was because he wanted Wanda for his own.  
  
Hanging his phone up Kurt looked to Logan, "So what spurred the sudden Gotham need."  
  
"Don't know. I like it.plus the Bat lives there. He can give us room for a while. Guy owes me one for the time I saved his ass." Logan said grunting to himself as he smashed his cigar out on the ground, "I'm out."  
  
"Well lets get going." Kurt shrugged a bead of sweat dripping down his forehead. His yellow eyes looked into the sky, Verdamant I hope we are doing the right thing.  
  
....  
  
.The Justice Avengers have responded to a distress call from the nation of Saudi Arabia who was under attack by Victor Von Doom and his robotic forces.  
  
Wonder Woman spun her heel down on Doom's chest shoving him down into the ground. The Magician rose to his feet his eyes narrowed, "Goddess Might tear her flesh!" The metal clad demon screamed a blast of green energy flew from his palm narrowly missing Diana.  
  
Landing on the ground the six plus Amazon snapped her lasso tight. Doom snarled underneath his mask a sound of enjoyment. Wonder Woman didn't question it she moved sideways coming up next to Doctor Doom hitting him with hard right back hand.  
  
Tumbling to the ground Doom rolled landing on his feet, "I am so glad your fellow Avengers are to busy playing with my lackeys. You're quite the woman." Doom hissed through clenched teeth. The sorcerer moved his hand in a pentagram shape forming a protective bubble of magic around him.  
  
"Can't hog all the fun Wonder Chica." Said a satirical voice from the smashed wall Diana had charged through after Doctor Doom. The green caped villain's eyes darted to the side seeing Green Lantern and Hawkeye both poised with weapons aimed at him.  
  
"Back!" Doom screeched an invisible energy wall smashing into Hawkeye and Wonder Woman sending both reeling. Lantern had formed an energy ball around himself in time to power through the magic. Kyle Rayner forced his right hand forward a large snake of green energy coming down at Doom.  
  
The snake coiled around Doom and the magician didn't have time to react as a barrage of arrows tipped in purple tore through his cloak and one hit him releasing a steel coil the wrapped itself around Doom's midsection.  
  
Superman and Iron Man came flying into the room a half life filled robot still in Iron Man's grasp. "Your reign of terror ends now Doom." Superman said with a forceful tone as Iron Man tossed the now drained robot to the floor at Doom's feet.  
  
Floating off the ground and landing directly in front of Doom, Wonder Woman wrapped her lasso around Hawkeye's coil making it impossible for to the good Doctor to escape. "You are hereby placed on arrest by the Justice Avengers. Such powers given to the JA when involving super powered enemies to world affairs. I do believe you qualify as one of those."  
  
....  
  
..Kurt and Logan are now getting off the plane landed at Gotham International Airport..  
  
Climbing down the plane Kurt clicked off his mobile emitter ending the hologram of the human him. Gotham was probably the most pro-mutant city on Earth. More mutants and humans lived side by side in this dark domain then any other place Nightcrawler knew of. His appearance would merit little reaction from the locals.  
  
Once the two travelers got to the baggage claim terminal Logan separated from Kurt. Nightcrawler grabbed there bags with his tail and hands setting them down around him. He looked down at his image inducer and switched it to time mode. It was connected to the International Dateline Satellite so it had automatically changed time zones for Kurt.  
  
It was nearly midnight. Should they really be barging in on the Wayne Manor this late at night. But of course Kurt had never actually met Bruce Wayne, well technically he had as he had fought alongside Batman. But ever since Bruce had revealed his identity to the Justice Avengers, the only reason Kurt knew his name was Wanda, he had longed to get to know the man behind the mask.  
  
Kurt also knew that Wolverine had had his share of adventures alongside Batman and Bruce Wayne. The two were close, had Kurt been a woman he might have felt threatened someone was moving in on his best friend status. But in reality his mind didn't work like that and he rightly couldn't have cared.  
  
Logan rejoined Kurt the man's brown leather jacket and plaid shirt with jeans standing out in the bustling Gotham airport full of the businessmen and gothic teenagers. Logan picked up his duffle bag tossing it over his shoulder, "Lets go. His butler said that two rooms awaited us but Master Bruce was out on business."  
  
Kurt knew exactly what business meant. He was out being Batman either with the Justice Avengers or on his own in this god forsaken city he had protection over. Making there way to a cab Logan directed the cabby to the Wayne Manor address.  
  
The cabby was an older chubby man who was balding. He was obviously a mutant though as he had pure luminescent blue eyes with no pupils or iris. The man was pleased when he saw Kurt and he actually recognized the X-Man.  
  
"'ey ain't you ona Xavier's boys." The cabby said looking at Kurt through the review mirror.  
  
Kurt laughed slightly still not used to the new found popularity and fame the X-Men had. Logan and Kurt along with Storm had been on the cover of Time Magazine as part of an article entitled, Phenomenon of the Year: Mutants. It had been a very well written article on the appearance of mutants into human society. It discussed the measures the Government was taking to deal with it and it even had a quote from Superman of the Justice Avengers saying that, ".I don't care if they are purple with horns the Justice Avengers has pledged to protect all noble life, human or non- human."  
  
Kurt smiled at there cabby and said softly, "Yes this is Logan and I am that one X-Man, Nightcrawler. We are here to discuss a business deal with Mr. Wayne involving Worthington Enterprises.". Kurt had just lied through his teeth but it was safer that way. Two business men that happened to be mutants would be no big deal for Bruce Wayne but two renowned super-heroes showing up on his doorstep for no reason might raise the publics eye.  
  
The man laughed and started his cab forward at an alarmingly slow rate. Kurt relaxed back into his seat as much as he could. He hated being in enclosed spaces where he couldn't really move and his only option was to sit. He had just had four hours of that on the plane and now he most likely had close to a half hour car ride. Had Kurt been to the Wayne Manor before he simply would have teleported once they were within about forty miles of the thing. Unfortunately he had never even glimpsed a picture of the household of the ominous Batman.  
  
About an hour and twenty minutes later with extended grumbling from Wolverine and Nightcrawler alike they finally pulled into Wayne Manor. The cabby was deeply impressed at the size of the place but neither Logan or Kurt flinched. They had spent long periods of time at Xavier's home which was a mansion of veritable size itself.  
  
....  
  
Raven floated silently through the dark street her eyes narrowed. Her eyes seemed to be glowing red in the darkness of the Gotham alleyway. She couldn't remember why she was in Gotham or how she had gotten here. She was upset and her powers showed it. Garbage cans were melting on both sides of her and papers and trash were glowing black swirling around her head.  
  
Sitting perched watching through binoculars from afar was the dark brooding figure of the Batman. He pulled the binoculars down, he didn't know the girl but he recognized her. Raven of the Teen Titans; Nightwing had called her very precise and controlled in battle. Pulling the grappling hook from the back of his utility belt Batman silently swung down to the building above Raven's alley. He landed with near zero sound watching the girl, so far she hadn't hurt anyone and didn't seem to be a threat.  
  
Raven was confused and scared. Just five seconds ago she had been inside the Titan Tower minding her own business. Now she here and she couldn't remember anything about how she had gotten here. She didn't even really know where here was just that it was in Gotham as she had seen that from the papers she had shredded.  
  
Batman leaned down watching every move of the young heroine below him. Suddenly her arms snapped up, here it goes. Batman thought pulling a batarang from his belt he held it loosely in his hands preparing to knock the girl unconscious until he could transport her out of Gotham then she was someone else's problem.  
  
Without warning the girl seemed to grow as her robe began like liquid. She shot into the air and black energy surged from her. Everything around Batman became unstable as he was flung backwards smashing hard into the stairwell top on the building he had been perched on. Moving to get up he looked as the dark blue robe of the Raven billowed over the roof top and black energy began to suck him in.  
  
....  
  
Kurt sat with his cloaking device off on a large comfortable red chair in Batman's parlor. Dick Grayson aka Nightwing sat across from him sipping a coca cola. The two men had been discussing Xavier's Institute and why Nightcrawler and Logan had left. Logan himself had taken to brooding angrily in the corner by the fire. Kurt could see the beer dangling from his hand over Nightwing's shoulder.  
  
"I am sorry Dick." Kurt said rubbing his forehead, "I have been distracted lately. To much stress." Kurt said only half jokingly as he continued to listen to Dick talk about the time he had met the X-Men.  
  
Kurt knew that Dick didn't technically live at Wayne Manor anymore. He had fought alongside Nightwing multiple times and was very aware of he and Kitty Pride's relationship or ex-relationship or something. When Excalibur had been back in Europe Nightwing had started dating Shadowcat the two having met during an Excalibur mission in London.  
  
Kurt knew the relationship was ended but he didn't know on what terms or for what reasons. He rightly didn't care as it was none of his business but the ending had taken him by surprise the two young heroes had been very passionate towards each other.  
  
Suddenly young Tim Drake came running into the room out of breath. This mansion really was rather large. "Batman's in trouble." Drake said meeting Dick's eyes.  
  
"Let's move." Grayson said stopping with whatever he had been discussing Kurt really hadn't been listening much less caring but he had put on the façade that he had.  
  
"Can we help?" Kurt asked referring to himself and the seemingly unknowing Logan by the fire. Kurt knew full well he could hear everything they were saying and was ready to go if needed.  
  
"Ahh Batman won't like it." Dick said pausing by the young Drake. "But hey whoever said I lived to please the Bat." Shrugging he waved them on and the four made there way to the Batcave.  
  
In mere minutes Robin and Nightwing were suited up and ready to go. Instead of the long way there they teleported. They got a video feed of the location from a nearby security system and Kurt teleported them in.  
  
Upon appearing Kurt heard Logan's claws unsheathe. He snarled and moved to the left to flank. Robin and Nightwing both moved towards the building directly on. Kurt's yellow orbs glanced around trying to find Batman to maybe teleport him out of range of whoever was attacking. Kurt could see the attacker was huge and black energy swirled around whoever it was.  
  
Suddenly the girl turned on Kurt. Her hand came from beneath the swirling black cloak, "You did this!" She hissed and the energy shot towards Kurt. Teleporting out of the way almost out of instinct he appeared on her direct left on top of the building next to.the unconscious Batman.  
  
"Raven! Its me Nightwing! What are you doing! Get control of your emotions!" Kurt heard Dick yell from somewhere on the battle field. Kurt had long lost track of his constituents but he had found Bruce which was one half the mission. Leaning down he touched Bruce's neck feeling for a pulse. Unable to get one through the thick costume he moved to pull off Wayne's mask.  
  
As he did a hot stream of gas blasted Kurt in the face. It was a mixture of mace and sleeping gas. Coughing Kurt screamed in pain, of course Batman had protection of his identity what had he been thinking! Nightcrawler's eyes burned and he collapsed next to Batman the last thing he saw was Robin being knocked backwards by a glowing black dumpster.  
  
To Be Continued In Old Lives Part 2.. 


	2. Episode 2: Old Lives Part 2 of 2

Universe: DC and Marvel (I think I want to name my new combined universe..but I don't got a name yet. Any ideas? Let me know.)  
  
Characters:  
  
MAINS: Batman, Wolverine, Nightcrawler, Scarlet Witch, Green Lantern,  
Raven, and Wonder Woman  
  
EXTRAS: Superman, Nightwing, Robin, Iron Man, Cerebra (made-up JA Computer) The Teen Titans (whose on it... you'll have to read to find out), and Doctor Doom  
  
Disclaimer: All characters (except made-ups) are owned by DC and Marvel Comic Companies. I am just a fanfic writer please don't eat me. Oh and request to use any made-ups in your own stories please.  
  
E-mail: nightcrawlers_faith@yahoo.com  
  
Author: Christopher Tyler Johnson  
  
Date Started: 12/03/03  
  
Date Finished: On Going Story  
  
Summary: Nightcrawler and Wolverine having come to Gotham for a break from life are thrust into battle alongside Nightwing and Robin to fight against an out of control Raven from the Teen Titans. Meanwhile Superman and the rest of his faction of the Justice Avengers (the JA are split into three factions Alpha, Omega, and Delta) have captured and placed Doctor Doom under arrest for trial in world court. But the team is called up by an emergency beacon in Gotham leaving Superman alone with Doom and Scarlet Witch on the JA Moonbase to await trial.  
  
Title: Defenders  
  
Episode 2: Old Lives Part 2 of 2  
  
As he did a hot stream of gas blasted Kurt in the face. It was a mixture of mace and sleeping gas. Coughing Kurt screamed in pain, of course Batman had protection of his identity what had he been thinking! Nightcrawler's eyes burned and he collapsed next to Batman the last thing he saw was Robin being knocked backwards by a glowing black dumpster.  
  
....  
  
Nightcrawler's eyes fluttered open to the hard wooden ceiling of a bedroom. But no, he had just been outside fighting. He turned to move and felt instantly light headed. Cursing himself his eyes scanned the room. The room was well furbished in green velvet chairs and a large armoire as well as two doors one assumingly leading into a closet. Then he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. An older man by the looks of, Alfred of course this was the room he had been given at Wayne Manor. But how had he gotten here.  
  
"Alfred." Kurt began but was hushed by the other man.  
  
"Mr. Grayson left you here. He and the others are still attempting to deal with the problem." Alfred said coming to rest next to Nightcrawler in a chair by the bed. Kurt saw Alfred dab his forehead with a cool wet towel. It felt very good, "It was unwise to attempt removal of Master Bruce's mask sir. Though your attempt did awaken him the spray that you were hit with is a very powerful mace and sleep toxin."  
  
Kurt smiled a devilish grin and coughed slightly. "If its just a sleep toxin why am I sick?" The blue furred mutant asked raising an eyebrow. His three fingered hand moved up taking the towel from Alfred, "You shouldn't have to do that."  
  
"I am afraid you were very close and your mouth was open. You directly inhaled and swallowed a large amount of the toxin causing you to run a fever and be very sick." Alfred said finishing with a sharp its quite alright and his hand, moving quick for an older man, snatched back the towel.  
  
....  
  
Wolverine growled he had been tossed around one two many times by this girl. She was at a complete loss of emotions or something. Nightwing kept babbling about it. Logan didn't care at all. He just wanted to cut her head open and make her bleed. But he had that urge under control, though the fire was there waiting to spread.  
  
Logan was down to nothing but his pants as Raven had long torn his shirt from him using her powers to squeeze it in in an attempt to choke him to death. Logan snarled as he dove from behind the girl slicing her cloak. He hadn't gotten flesh the cut had been to easy, to light. She spun and Logan's feet lit with black energy and he was flung tumbling through the air.  
  
Raven put her hands together shooting into the air in flight. Oh no, Logan thought. You are not running again. She had disappeared twice since the initial fight both times by flight. Once Logan had been able to sniff her down and the second time she had been happened upon by the kid, Robin.  
  
"I don't work well with others." Logan grumbled standing up glaring at the disappearing Raven.  
  
Batman watched as she left following her with binoculars. "I want her out of my city." Batman said his eyes narrowing in concentration as he watched her disappear.  
  
"I contacted the Teen Titans, they are on there way." Nightwing said climbing up from the alleyway he had been tossed into. He had come up the fire escape and had Robin draped over his shoulder, "Tim's out. I am going to take him back to the mansion."  
  
"Take the car." Batman said certain not to lose another Robin to death. To moving on like Dick had done, fine. But never to death again. Ever since Magneto had sliced Robin's throat with Batman's own batarang he had been on edge.  
  
Nightwing nodded and swung away. He didn't seem to pleased and Logan could smell his anger at the disregard Batman had for him. Wolverine had a feeling that Nightwing and Batman didn't get along so well, especially when it came to Robin.  
  
"So now that the kiddies are gone lets get to work." Logan said in a total monotone way. He moved over to Batman who nodded his approval of Logan's methods. The two had an unspoken deep respect for each other and for the way the other operated. Batman raised his left hand with two fingers.  
  
Logan wasn't sure why he had been quieted he couldn't hear anything of danger.  
  
"She's landed. Central Gotham Park." Batman ran forward leaping off the roof of the building his cave flapping after him. Logan growled, I want my damn bike. Running forward he looked over the edge and saw Batman land softly slowed by his cape.  
  
Logan jumped falling like a dead weight landing with plenty of noise and a small break in the concrete. He did have Adamantium bones for Christ sake. Moving silently after Batman as the younger hero made his way along the shadows Logan couldn't help but think of the first time they had fought alongside each other.  
  
It had been when the Joker had captured Sabretooth in a maze and was playing him for a fool making him run in circles for nearly three weeks. Logan had been hunting Victor Creed for some time, in an attempt to derive information off of him. This lead him to Gotham where the Joker had Creed stashed in the ever changing and very deadly maze.  
  
Batman had seen Logan come in on his motorcycle and had approached him to what business he had in Batman's city. Logan liked that right away about Bruce, very territorial like an animal. Logan explained his hunt for Creed and Batman had helped him find Creed but both heroes had ended up trapped in the maze themselves.  
  
Eventually they got out and captured Joker. But unfortunately Creed had escaped before Logan could find him, but the entire place had reeked of Sabretooth's stench. Logan glanced up seeing Batman round one last building and come out onto an intersection directly across from Gotham Central Park.  
  
....  
  
Superman watched as the door clicked locked on Doom's cage of sorts. It was in all reality a mystically and technologically sealed force field cell. Nearly impossible to escape from much less do anything of use from it, even for a man such as Doctor Doom.  
  
Clark turned on his heels to face Tony Stark who had stripped his Iron Man suit. In all reality his Iron Man suit compacted into a fine molecular powder that reformed as a red bracelet on Stark's left arm. He had simply to touch the bracelet and say his pass code to activate the suit. He had designed the suit upgrade with the help of Forge and Henry Pym. Pym had actually stumbled upon the way to make things smaller and play with molecules long ago. It was what made him Giant Man, his formula.  
  
"Is it locked tight Stark?" Superman asked his arm crossed over his chest.  
  
"The man will go nowhere until his trial." Tony said with a few more keystrokes on the computer console he was at and he began to walk towards the exit alongside Cal. Just as the door slid open a metal being literally formed from the floor. It was Cerebra.  
  
"We have a Justice Avengers emergency picked up by the power surge sensors from orbiting satellite five." Cerebra said quickly with a brisk computer sound to her voice.  
  
"Five. Agh.who is left on Moonbase." Superman said knowing that five was designed to pick up only other worldly energies in unusual or high concentrations in one area. It was another fine product of Stark Enterprises.  
  
"Currently on Moonbase we have Superman, Iron Man, Scarlet Witch, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and the prisoner Doctor Doom." Cerebra said with a step aside as if fluid as Iron Man and Superman walked down the hall.  
  
"Okay I will take Wonder Woman and Lantern with me. We will get location and investigate." Iron Man said as he tapped his supposed watch, "48Tallus03." He said and the watch shot out the gold and red Iron Man suit seeming to build itself as if skin over Stark's body.  
  
"Fine. That leaves me with Moonbase security and Scarlet Witch. Between the three of us Doom should be no problem." Superman said knowing Scarlet Witch was nearly as powerful a sorceress as Doom was sorcerer. They should have no trouble containing Doom for any period of time. "Cerebra has the World Meta-Council been contacted?" Superman asked finishing with a question.  
  
"Yes. Wonder Woman contacted them the moment you were on station." Cerebra said still moving but never walking as she was part of the station itself. She was one large computer mind but she operated on many levels. This one here with Iron Man and Superman was just one of her many sides.  
  
Iron Man tapped his communicator, "Lantern and Wonder Woman meet in teleportation chamber seven for immediate transport. We got us a new mission.". Clicking his communicator off he saw Cerebra's face actually showing the bit of emotion Forge had programmed in.  
  
"You could have had me tell them." Cerebra said as if pouting like a school girl.  
  
"I need you to uplink with Satellite Five and see where this disturbance is. Get us a locale." Iron Man said the white gleaming of Cerebra shining off his armor. She seemed to go blank for a moment then her metallic eyes sprung to life again.  
  
"Gotham. Exact location unknown."  
  
....  
  
Wonder Woman stood tall and silent. She hated going anywhere near Gotham or the Delta team of the Justice Avengers for one reason Batman. Her ex- boyfriend of nearly a year whom she had a passionate displeasure for currently. The relationship had ended worse then badly which was the reason she had moved from Delta to the Alpha roster.  
  
Diana was wearing her Wonder Woman costume and moved in close to Kyle Rayner, "You doing okay Kyle?" She asked the younger hero who had just very recently become an Avenger. He had found Hal's ring about seven months ago and was still very new to being a super-hero of sorts.  
  
Kyle rubbed his hand through his hair, "I think I'm fine. I have never been to Gotham though." Kyle didn't fit in well on the Justice Avengers he felt out of place as if there was a void he just couldn't fill. People wanted him to be Hal Jordan and Kyle just couldn't be that man, he couldn't be someone he was not.  
  
Moving forward Kyle's long green suit with the revamped Lantern symbol on the front glimmered in the bright luminescent light of the Teleportation Chamber. Iron Man hadn't arrived yet and Wonder Woman was waiting impatiently leaned against the wall behind Kyle.  
  
"You'll do fine. Don't be intimidated by Batman." Diana said standing straighter and making sure her lasso was belted on as the door swished open and Iron Man walked in alone.  
  
"Sure this coming from his ex-girlfriend." Kyle stopped himself as he heard Iron Man's footsteps and turned to face his teammate.  
  
"We got a link with the Teen Titans. They have sent all seven of them to investigate. They said Batman and a few others have been dealing with this for a while now. Its Raven the Titan she had lost control of her powers or isn't in her right mind." Iron Man said as he typed a few items into his arm band bringing the transporter to life.  
  
"Lets me guess they still want our help." Kyle said rolling his eyes, "Kids." He joked knowing most of them had been fighting longer then he had as one of these super beings. He wasn't used to thinking of himself as one of those yet. But he definitely knew it was where he belonged. He was a hero, had been all along inside.  
  
"Of course. This is a major event." Stark said not getting Rayner's sarcasm. The teleporters powered on and Stark called something to Cerebra that Kyle didn't hear. The Lantern was to busy playing with his ring to truly pay attention to Tony in any fashion. He did however see Diana very clearly. She had nice curves under that red white and blue. Kyle couldn't help but notice.  
  
There was a flash of white and all three disappeared in what could have been something similar to a light grenade from someone on the outsides point of view. But the three people inside never saw the light they simply appeared in Gotham.  
  
....  
  
Wolverine was ducked low working his way through the tick foliage along the crick in Gotham Park. He was stalking Raven like a lone wolf. He had to get close enough to knock her out so they could figure out what was going on. Batman had decided to try a new approach on the attack as Raven could obviously handle a direct attack from the two men.  
  
Sliding his claws from there flesh sheaths his nose perked up as he caught Raven's scent very strongly through the next set of bushes. Batman had told him to simply locate her not engage her.  
  
Logan stepped forward making no sound as he pulled the reeds apart. His eyes fell on Raven two feet away crouched on the ground crying. His heart kind of lurched when he saw her. Logan had always had a soft spot for the girls; like Jubilee or Jean. He just couldn't argue with them.  
  
Logan slipped back into the bushes and moved away at a quick clip. His breath heaved as his shirtless body whipped down the creek surprisingly fast for a man of his size and build. He was short and hulky not exactly designed for long distance running. Coming to where he knew Batman was waiting in the dark he sidled up next to the Dark Knight.  
  
"Found her. End of the damn thing nearly." Logan said not telling Batman she had been crying. There was no telling what was truly wrong with Raven but whatever it was she definitely didn't want anything to do with Batman or Logan.  
  
Batman nodded and the two slipped away nearly silently. The only noise that of Batman's cape dragging along the reeds of the crick. The water made a splash up around Logan's bare feet and Bruce's dark boots. Logan put his hand up stopping his current partners forward movement.  
  
Logan breathed in deeply taking in the scent of Raven. She was in pain not physically but mentally. Her hormones were all out of whack and she was scared of both Wolverine and Batman. "She is on the other side of these plants. She is terrified of us."  
  
"Then lets make it quick and quiet. No need to torture the girl." Bruce said in a horridly low whisper that had it not been Wolverine it most likely wouldn't have been heard. Batman reached into his belt clicking open a pouch off the back of his left hip. Sliding out the small gray pill Bruce pressed the end of it between his thumb and forefinger. He tossed it through the reeds a blast of red smoke pulsing into the air.  
  
Logan moved knowing what the gas was the moment it was released. A sleeping gas of intense strength. Good idea, Logan wouldn't pass out from the gas and he could see Batman already clicking a gas mask on. Tearing through the reeds Logan rolled his claws flying out with a loud snikt. His eyes transpired over the gas and locked on to Raven sitting in a meditative position.  
  
Moving forward his senses combed for anything from Raven. Her breathing was slowed as if she asleep but it was obvious she was not. Logan walked forward slowly taking each step lightly prepared to attack at any moment like an Alpha wolf on guard. He reached Raven's side and her eyes snapped open. She hissed at the top of her lungs, "Azarath metriome synthose!"*  
  
Logan's entire body lit with black energy and he was tossed through the air like a rag. A rope shot out around his ankles anchoring him to the ground. Batman had tied his batarang around a rock and had moved in on Raven. Logan felt the black energy dissolve as he dropped like a stone to the ground landing with a thud in the creek. His breathed in deeply the mossy water choking on it for a moment before regaining himself.  
  
Wolverine stood wiping the gunk off his face. He glared tearing through the remainder of the red gas towards Raven. His claws came out as he lost himself, she would die.  
  
....  
  
Kyle rubbed his ring in the main hall of Wayne Manor. How they had convinced Bruce Wayne to allow them to put the JA Teleporter in his home Kyle would never figure out. He was sure Bruce had some sort of failsafe to shut them out of his home at anytime. Rayner looked up to Iron Man speaking to Nightwing at the end of the hall.  
  
The only apparent female in the building, Wonder Woman, was in the guest bedroom on the second floor visiting with Nightcrawler of the X-Men. Why he was here Lantern had no idea but the fact was that he was. Apparently the other worldly energy flowing out of control was from the dimension Azarath that the Teen Titan Raven tapped into. She had grown out of control for some reason no one really knew.  
  
Robin had been injured in the fight with her. Nightcrawler was down too but that was from a mishap with one of Batman's obsessive compulsive defense mechanisms. Apparently Batman and the mutant hero Wolverine were out after Raven at this exact moment.  
  
Diana came down the stairs directly in front of Rayner. She smiled at him standing tall and obviously uncomfortable inside Bruce's home. "Let's move. I want this mission done."  
  
Kyle nodded his agreement with Wonder Woman not wanting to be here on another mission that he didn't feel he belonged on. He turned to Iron Man and the dark Nightwing on the other side of the parlor.  
  
"I agree." Iron Man said his voice sounding more metallic then it should have for the situation. Walking forward with Nightwing the co-leader of Alpha Team moved to the door of Wayne Manor opening it. Stepping onto the porch he leapt into the air then fired his blasters shooting into the air.  
  
Wonder Woman leapt up hovering off the porch, "Do you need." She began to ask Nightwing when the younger hero ran forward hitting a button inside his wrist. His back seemed to light up as he shot into the air with a jet pack. Diana could see the Teen Titans symbol on the side of the pack. Sometimes Diana forgot that Batman's prodigy worked on the Teen Titan's as well as keeping his own city safe.  
  
Kyle Rayner put his hand out and a green bubble fitted itself around him the four heroes flying towards Central Gotham Park. Green Lantern breathed in the soot filled Gotham air disgusted with how much the place smelled like New York but could be so dark at the same time.  
  
....  
  
Batman looked up as the jet lowered above him. Raven was two feet from him her hands glowing black as she paused as well looking at the jet. The bottom of the jet opened with a swish and there stood five of the seven Teen Titans. The only two missing were Nightwing and Raven and Batman knew both of there locations.  
  
Leaping from the jet Jubilee, Superboy, Beast Boy, Synch and X-Man all formed a circle around Raven and Batman. Superboy held his hand up, "Raven calm down. What's going on?"  
  
"Die!" Raven screamed her arms snapping wide black energy flying all around her. Superboy grabbed Synch as his African-American teammate went tumbling knocked over by a stray garbage camp flapping in the fray Raven had created. Synch huffed as he fell into his teammate's arms, "I am going to synch up with you." Synch said closing his eyes for a moment concentrating his aura.  
  
There was a small flash of color around him and Synch stood on his own now possessing Superboy's strength. "Let's take her down." Synch said rushing forward to grab Raven. He never even got close Raven was shoved out of the air by a ball of angry flesh. Wolverine tackled Raven to the ground growling loudly as he sliced her cloak which was billowing with black energy.  
  
Jubilee ran forward a blast of light hitting Logan in the eyes, "Don't Logan! You can't kill her!" Jubilee said at the man who had once been like a father to her. The two had had differences lately but she still loved him, but that love wasn't going to allow her to let him kill Raven.  
  
Logan snarled as he was blinded temporarily. He grabbed his eyes standing and was hit hard by Superboy in his midsection. Superboy dropped Logan standing above him, "Stand down Wolverine. This is a Titan mission now." Superboy said his hands on his hips.  
  
"Kid shut up." Logan said his adamantium claws retracting as he brought his fist swiftly into Superboy's jaw. The two began fighting intensely trading blows in a fury of movements. Logan's eyes had just returned to normal and was mentally checking himself to berate Jubilee later.  
  
Beast Boy was in the form of a monkey swinging around insanely dodging large pieces of material thrown at him by Raven. Beast Boy turned his head locking eyes with X-Man. * Do you have us connected mentally. All of us? *  
  
X-Man snapped his hands together yellow energy surging around him, * I do now. Batman can you hear me? *  
  
* Yes. * Bruce said to X-Man as the boy floated to the back of Raven who was protected by a ball of her black energy. * X-Man calm Logan down anyway needed. Can all the Titan's hear my thoughts? *  
  
* Give me two seconds and you will have it. * X-Man said mentally to Bruce as he reached a hand out Logan floating into the air and then simply seeming to fall asleep. * There. He won't be out long I gave him a small aneurysm but his healing factor will deal with it in seconds. *  
  
* Fine. Raven is putting out a lot of energy. Justice Avengers notice it yet? * Bruce asked assuming they had. The response came from a voice surprising to him. Wonder Woman's mental call.  
  
* Yes we have Batman. * Diana said hovering in the air, * Have you figured out a way to bring Raven down. *  
  
Batman's eyes narrowed. Dammit he hated all these people in his town. All this power display and the news crew had shown up. Batman could see them in the distance reporting on the Teen Titan's and Justice Avengers in Gotham. It upset Bruce because it made him look weak, like he needed super powers to help him.  
  
* Yes I have. * Bruce said angrily, * Synch connect up with Raven, I want you to counter act her powers. X-Man help him by stealing her knowledge on there use. *  
  
Green Lantern landed behind Batman his ring glowing as he looked at Raven. She wasn't paying any of them any mind. It was as if she was distracted.  
  
* Okay. Lantern I want you to box her up as soon as her power is down. * Batman said to everyone's mind. * As soon as she is boxed up I want to hit her fast and hard as she will retaliate. Jubilee, Iron Man and Synch hit her hard I don't want her getting anywhere. Beast Boy you see if you can reach her physically. Gorilla form. *  
  
As Batman finished his statement his plan was already in action. X-Man and Synch were carrying out there end of the plan. Synch's hands glowed with black energy as he ripped through Raven's shields built around her.  
  
Green Lantern shot energy from his ring it forming a large binding rope shape wrapping itself around Raven in a tight hold. Black energy seeped through the ring's energy and Iron Man wasted no time. His hand opened in the palm a stream of orange shooting out knocking the covered Raven out of the air. Synch ripped the rest of Raven's energy out of her and Beast Boy moved.  
  
Beast Boy transformed on the move grabbing Raven as he tightened on her. His teammate's face went white and her eyes seemed to glaze over and in a deep man's voice Raven said, "My god this was easy."  
  
....  
  
Dr. Doom stood over Superman who laid crumpled on the floor rapped in Doom's cloak. The cloak had been lined with Kryptonite that he had kept magically inactive until the right time. He reached down touching Clark Kent's face, "Foolish Superman. Raven was to easy a distraction."  
  
Doom strode across the room sitting at a console in the main chamber of the Justice Avenger's headquarters. He had relinquished his control over Raven. He knew that with Omega Team on Mars and the Delta Team on a mission doom had created through various connections to Australian crime syndicates he knew Alpha Team would have to respond to his mini-war. He was prepared for them and let himself be captured. He had also set the Raven problem in motion months ago all to gain access and control of the Justice Avenger's moon tower.  
  
Typing at the computer the floor next to him formed up into a metal woman mostly featureless. "You do realize I shall fight you with everything possible." Cerebra said in a monotone voice. Her metallic features were shining the reflection of Doom's own image.  
  
"You are not programmed for any type of attack abilities." Doom said dismissively working at the computer. "You may fight me in my attempts to take over your systems but it is only a matter of time until I break Forge's code."  
  
Cerebra seemed nonchalant if that was possible as she nodded her agreement, "I can not do a thing to you." She said coldly, "But I do believe someone else can."  
  
"Who? I locked your teleportation units. The only way here is to fly and I have already taken over your defense systems and trained them to shoot anything moving towards the Moonbase." Dr. Doom hissed through his metallic mask. His lack of cape and hood made him look non-traditional to his usual garb.  
  
"Me." A sultry voice slipped from behind him. Doom spun on his heels meeting eye to eye with the Scarlet Witch. "Veriosita!" The witch hissed a bolt of black energy flying from her fingertips towards Doom.  
  
"Palde." Doom said in the ancient language of the goblins waving his hand over the air the magic's meeting in a concussive blast. Both magicians were knocked forcibly to the floor. Skidding Doom got to his feet, "Powerful magic witch."  
  
"You've no idea." Wanda said clasping her hands together channeling an indescribable amount of Chaos Magic into her palms.** Her hands lit with red energy surging through her body as she shot them out at Dr. Doom.  
  
"I was unaware of your presence. Rest assured you will not make a difference in the outcome of this battle." Doom hissed as his mind formed a bubble of protection around himself. Dr. Viktor Von Doom was one of the most powerful wizards on this planet. Even though Wanda was one of the few who could tap into Chaos Magics at, well a level all her own, Doom had no fear of her.  
  
The Chaos magic struck Doom's protective field and Wanda called upon her mutant hex bolts. She could feel the inherent abilities of her genes spreading out and grasping Doom and his magic. Dr. Doom was attempting to cast a curse on her but it backfired sending Doom tumbling across the room. He tried to stand but apparently his curse had been intended to kill Wanda. Had she not hexed him she would probably be dead.  
  
"You witch!" Doom hissed rising to his feet. He wasn't holding back anymore, "Hekaria! I summon thee!" Doom said his voice seeming to be laced with a vile liquid as he held his hand out in front of him tracing a pentagram in the air. From the pentagram a demon sprung, Wanda assumed this must be Hekaria.  
  
The demon was about normal human height with all black skin and neon blue eyes. He, if it was a he, had large horns and claws. It was magically immune Wanda was sure. Which means she couldn't cast on it but she still had reserves of chaos magic continuing virtually forever. She could cast on anything else.  
  
....  
  
The Teen Titans and members of the Justice Avengers stood aloof in Wayne Parlor. Nightcrawler had mostly recovered and was in the bat cave with Batman, Wonder Woman and Iron Man. Kurt looked on as Batman hacked into the Justice Avengers computer. In a few keystrokes Batman had gotten into the surveillance system of the Moonbase. Kurt could see his girlfriend blasting a large demon. She was hexing materials and sending them hard into the creature. Doom was behind her at the computer as if he knew that the demon would for sure succeed.  
  
Kurt hissed through clenched teeth as he watched his girlfriend fight for her life. Pulling his sword out he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. It was Wonder Woman and she was trying to calm him as there was nothing they could do currently.  
  
"I can get there." Kurt said mid-sentence of Bruce's explaining why no one could get up there. Something about teleporters being down and it being to well defended for anyone to break in to. The only hope something about a secret back door that had been built into the base.  
  
"You can not teleport that far Kurt and you know it." Iron Man said dismissing him as if he was being erroneous. Kurt glared at Tony balling his three fingered fist in anger. Spinning on his heels as if to walk out Kurt's tail snapped straight as he disappeared in a huff. Orange ripped around him with a soft bamf sound as the devil did teleport to a different ground.  
  
Appearing upstairs Kurt turned to Nate Grey, "Nate can you." He began but the Teen Titan had already read his mind and was doing as Kurt wanted. Kurt felt his body filled with energy and his mind stretched, Nate had always seemed very ready to disobey authority.  
  
Kurt was surprised as Kyle Rayner came over putting his arm around Kurt. "X- Man told me your plan and we both agree that I can keep Doom busy long enough." Rayner was very and obviously ready to help. Kurt saw a green light flow over both his and Rayner's skin and Kurt knew it was time. Closing his eyes he visualized Wanda's bedroom at the Justice Avengers Moonbase. He tapped into his teleporting energy it flowing from his mouth and eyes. It surged over him and Kyle and the two disappeared just as Wonder Woman and Batman came running in to protest what they believed to be Nightcrawler's suicide.  
  
....  
  
Kurt fell face forward blacking out as he tumbled. Did he make it? Did he teleport from the Earth to the moon successfully? That was far more then he had ever teleported and his body had been stretched beyond capacity.  
  
X-Man and Green Lantern had combined powers to tie into Nightcrawler's universe he teleported through allowing him to teleport using the power of the ring and the sheer force of the most powerful telekinetic on the planet. This boost as it were had allowed him to teleport the distance. Collapsing onto Wanda's bed Nightcrawler curled up in pain surging through his body. He could feel burning sulfur coming out his nose, eyes, and mouth. His whole skin felt as if it were burning with sulfur, "Go." Kurt said to Rayner not moving. His plan had been to get here and then recover, thanks to GL's coming along he didn't have to wait for his body to catch up. They could help Wanda now.  
  
Kyle was already moving down the hall. Cerebra came up next to him floating along, "He is attempting to shut me down. I have placed new protection walls around my basic security."  
  
Kyle nodded and he came to a door that was locked. He didn't wait for Cerebra to explain as he already knew defense was in Doom's control. "Cerebra cut control to lights and air in main chamber. Now."  
  
Kyle was attempting to cut all human features out, Wanda would survive long enough for him to get her out. And Nightcrawler wasn't in the main chamber so it wouldn't be a problem for his already weakened body. Powering his ring and forming a pair of large green hands he ripped the door open to a dark room.  
  
Green light energy surged into the room casting a pale green over all the walls. Kyle no so direct sign of Wanda Maximof in the room. He didn't see Doom either but he definitely saw the demon Doom had brought forth. And there in a clump on the floor was Superman wrapped tightly in Doom's cape unmoving.  
  
That cape had to be heavy and kryptonite laced. Reaching out a beam of green wrapped around the cape hurtling it into the face of the demon. The thing shrieked and tumbled backwards in seemingly unimaginable pain. "Apparently it doesn't like kryptonite. Even more than you Supes."  
  
Superman didn't move but Kyle could see him breathing. He would be fine he was just weakened. Coming the room with the ring Kyle came on Scarlet Witch being held by the hair in the hands of Dr. Doom. Doom had his finger to her head like a threatening gun.  
  
"Back down Green Lantern or I kill the Scarlet Witch." Doom said his eyes narrowed. He had never in all his calculations believed that the Green Lantern could have gotten in. How? Doom was unsure. The moment he arrived Cerebra had become very protective of her security camera allowing him no viewing. This had tipped him off that someone was in the base.  
  
Green Lantern hesitated. He didn't know what kind of trick Doom had but he couldn't risk Wanda's life. Powering his ring down the room grew darker and Dr. Doom walked forward, "That's a good hero."  
  
Kyle narrowed his eyebrows. Don't patronize me jerk, he thought as he lit his ring up again covering Wanda in a protective bubble. Forming two fists he smashed Doom into the wall. Kyle heard the demon coming towards him again and spun on his heels forming a green demon of his own to do battle with it. "Superman help anytime big guy."  
  
Kyle had the demon going and made sure to concentrate on it to keep it fighting. He still had Doom to deal with. Turning back around he formed his energy bubble around him floating into the air a few inches. Wanda now lay at his feet and he glared around the room for Dr. Doom. "Cerebra lights."  
  
The lights came on in a bright flash. Dr. Doom stood tall in the opposite corner of the room staring at Green Lantern. "You will fail. You're weak Lantern. Admit it to yourself."  
  
"Oh shut up will you." Green Lantern said and clamps formed in green energy out of the walls around Doom's waist. It took mere moments for Doom to break free and drop to the floor whispering a spell and advancing on Kyle.  
  
Kyle was stretched but he formed a large battle axe in his hands stepping down to the ground himself, "Lets play old man."  
  
Doom finished his spell a red bow glowing in fire appeared in his hands. It seemed to form out of thin air as it stretched out and Doom ran forward spinning to kill Green Lantern. Snapping his head back and leaning Kyle avoided the attack and brought his own weapon against Doom's mystical one.  
  
Then there was a quick noise and Doom tumbled to the ground. Green Lantern looked over and saw Superman floating there with his arms crossed, "I am feeling better." He said and blasted Dr. Doom again with his heat vision heating the good doctors armor.  
  
....  
  
Lights panned around the room showing all the days heroes and a couple members of Delta Team such as She-Hulk and Thor. All appear to be partying and having a good time. Batman stood disgusted at the far wall of the room. He looked over at Iron Man who was standing to the side, "I quit consider this my resignation." Bruce said to Tony as he marched past him black boots clanging on the metal floor as he made his way to the teleportation chamber.  
  
Tony was in hot pursuit leaving what was essentially the victory party behind. He caught up to Bruce placing a hand on his shoulder, "What do you."  
  
"Take your hand off of me. Now Stark." He said and Iron Man removed his hand from Bruce Wayne, "I tire of these games and celebrations. I want my own life as a private hero back. I quit take me off of Delta Team."  
  
Obviously not intending any more discussion about it Batman opened the door to the teleportation chamber and stepped inside. Tony shook his head and walked away deciding to give Bruce time to cool off and reconsider.  
  
The door was swishing closed when a strong hand stopped it. "Can I come with?" A deep feral voice said he to had felt not a part of the party. Standing in the doorway was Wolverine a cigar between his lips, "I got no where else to go."  
  
Batman said nothing but didn't voice a protest as Logan climbed into the room with him. The door closed and the bright flash of teleporting occurred blinding the entire area with white so that all you could see was the white.  
  
End Episode 2  
  
So what do you think people? Read and Review PLEASE..:: begs :: Next episode beings forming of Defenders finally! Also some musing by Green Lantern..about a certain someone of the Justice Avengers. 


	3. Episode 3: Defenders!

Universe: DC and Marvel (I think I want to name my new combined  
  
universe..but I don't got a name yet. Any ideas? Let me know.)  
  
Characters:  
  
MAINS: Batman, Wolverine, Nightcrawler, Scarlet Witch, Green Lantern,  
  
Raven, and Wonder Woman  
  
EXTRAS: Some People...  
  
Disclaimer: All characters (except made-ups) are owned by DC and  
  
Marvel Comic Companies. I am just a fanfic writer please don't eat  
  
me. Oh and request to use any made-ups in your own stories please.  
  
E-mail: nightcrawlers_faith@yahoo.com  
  
Author: Christopher Tyler Johnson  
  
Date Started: 12/03/03  
  
Date Finished: On Going Story  
  
Summary: Logan, Nightcrawler, and Batman back at Wayne Manor. Kurt  
  
and Bruce discussing stuff. Logan goes out on town. A fight scene and  
  
Green Lantern leaving Justice Avengers. Girls show up...gah and more stuff you'll have to read  
  
it  
  
Title: Defenders  
  
Episode 3: Defenders!  
  
. . . .  
  
Batman sat at the chair in front of his computer. His mind racing over files and images of the fiasco in Gotham Park. The power display and arrival of the Teen Titans to Green Lantern, Iron Man and Wonder Woman flying in. Damn you Diana why do you always have to be like that? Bruce thought glaring at the screen which had a front page of the Gotham Examiner on it. It read on bold black letter, BATMAN WEAK?.  
  
Cursing under his breath Bruce shut the computer down spinning around in his chair. The moment his chair was turned around he saw Kurt  
  
Wagner. The blue elf was hidden in the dark folds of the Bat Cave.  
  
Bruce put his hands together, he was in his full Batman costume his cape draped over both sides of the chair he was in. Nightcrawler on the other hand was dressed in a pair of jeans and a button up red silk shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.  
  
"What can I do for you Kurt?" Bruce said his eyes narrowed as Nightcrawler flipped forward teleporting mid flip to land to Bruce's left.  
  
"You want us gone?" Kurt said looking down at the sitting Batman. At that the dark knight rose to his feet to face Nightcrawler his arms crossed.  
  
"I don't want this power in my city." Batman said his whole body tensed he was not happy about the display of power the evening before and Kurt wasn't helping it.  
  
"Well its here. And after last night..."  
  
"Last night will fade." Batman stated crossing the room towards the stairs out of the cave. Kurt called to him as he walked out.  
  
"No! No it won't! Whether you like it or not that has made you look pathetic and your adversaries know it." Kurt finished as Batman disappeared up the stairs into Wayne Manor pulling off the mask as he went. He must have been upset according to Kurt's information he never wore the suit out into the Manor.  
  
Just as Kurt finished that thought his phone began vibrating in his pocket. The movement surprised him and he fell onto his butt unable to move in time. He was still weak from his teleport to the moon base. It had been his farthest teleport ever. Second place was the time he had teleported himself and Cannonball out of a nuclear blast in Russia all the way to Paris.  
  
Pulling the phone from his pocket Kurt was met with the small picture of his girlfriend Wanda Maximoff. Smiling Kurt clicked the phone on putting it to his ear, "Hello beautiful."  
  
"Kurt. How are you feeling. You should never have teleported that far last night." Wanda said in a disapproving tone.  
  
"I couldn't let him hurt you." Kurt said slightly offended by his current girlfriend. But she continued and he realized how right she was.  
  
"I am the most powerful Chaos Witch on this planet. If I had tapped into my full power I would have cleaned the floor with Dr. Doom." Scarlet Witch finished then Kurt heard a softness in her voice, "Its just I don't need you hurting yourself on my behalf."  
  
"I apologize but I love you Wanda and I would do it again in a heart beat."  
  
"But Kurt..." Her voice came slowly over the mechanical connection, "...to have your powers boosted by X-Man wasn't your smartest move ever."  
  
"I know. But I knew my body could take it. When I battled Fabion Cortez he boosted my powers to the point that I could have gone to Pluto had I wished it. Of course all I could do was lay there in pain as I teleported bout every millisecond." Kurt said with a small chuckle remembering the time he had fought alongside the X-Men in Genosha.  
  
Wanda let out an audible sigh. She continued with a small twinge in her voice, "I am going to use the teleporters to come down to Gotham Park. Meet me there."  
"Done."  
  
. . . .  
  
Logan sat in a chair in the kitchen slicing a salami slowly. He knew that he still belonged in the super hero business. He knew that it was his place to help people because of all the wrong he had done he owed it to society. Taking a piece of the meat he casually tossed it into his mouth. Alfred the places butler stood a few feet away wanting to make Logan the food but Logan had refused. He didn't need old men waiting on him.  
  
Logan quietly ate the food when he looked up he saw Bruce walk into the room wearing a business suit, "I am going to work. Alfred prepare the car." Bruce said coldly as he turned to Logan.  
"Can I do something for you." Logan said raising an eyebrow eating another piece of salami. Bruce looked at him in disgust.  
  
"Leave my city."  
  
"Really Bruce. You need a new line. Plus Kurt decided you need us." Logan said popping another piece of salami in with a snide smile at the Batman.  
  
"I do not need anyone." Bruce said glaring at Logan. Logan stood up moving towards the fridge when he heard Bruce whisper under his breath, meta-human scum. Logan whirled his claws popping out two on both sides of Batman's neck.  
  
Batman reacted almost instantly. Falling backwards out of claw range his legs came out snapping hard into Logan's own planted feet. Logan dropped like a stone. Growling Logan grabbed Batman by the ankle yanking him in close.  
  
He brought his claws in hitting Bruce hard in the jaw. Batman grabbed both of Logan's hands bending his wrists to the side head butting Logan hard in the skull. The effect hurt Bruce a lot more then he thought. Dammit Bruce remember he has a metal skeleton.  
  
Logan smiled flinging Bruce across the room into the wall. Rolling to his feet he growled as Batman himself stood up. "Don't touch me."  
  
"Don't call my species scum asshole." He hissed diving at Batman. Bruce sidestepped and brought a knee into Logan's stomach using his arms to shove the feral mutant into the refrigerator. Logan growled as he got up again, "You can't win. I am already healed." Batman was about to rebuttal when a green orb formed around him pinning him to the wall and a second tendril of green snapped around Logan's hands hanging him from an imaginary pulley system on the ceiling. Green Lantern stood in the door frame a few feet away from the two men.  
  
"Now now children. What did mommy say about fighting?" Green Lantern asked his left hand in his jean pocket as he held his right one out green energy flowing from his wing.  
  
"Put me down!" Wolverine snarled slashing at the green rope which kept moving just out of his reach.  
  
"Only if you two stop fighting. I need to talk with Bruce." Kyle said and he dropped the two men. Logan was dropped on his head and Bruce on his feet. Batman straightened his suit and tie before crossing to Green Lantern.  
  
The two men left leaving one fuming Wolverine alone on the kitchen floor. Growling Logan rose slashing the refrigerator door milk pouring out the top of the three slashes.  
  
. . . .  
  
Wonder Woman sat atop a large building in Southern Metropolis. It was a building of no importance the only reason she was on it was to be alone. She was growing tired of things and realizing life wasn't all she had hoped years ago. Only one thing remained in her eyes, Bruce Wayne. She still loved him.  
  
She missed him deeply but could never admit it to him. Though on some level she was sure that he knew. He had a way with these things. He just seemed to know people. But it wasn't just that it was the hope he inspired in people.  
  
It was ironic that the outcast of heroes, the man every hero secretly hated on some level or at least feared gave people the most hope. His symbol in the air of Gotham City truly meant something to those people. It was really his city and those people fought on because of him. Gotham had an undying spirit, a spirit in the shape of a bat.  
  
Standing tall in her classic Wonder Woman outfit Diana lifted off the building flying over Metropolis slowly. She came to his big city because she could really muse here. People were not surprised by heroes in the air. This was a city of super powers and her presence would draw little attention.  
  
Flying slowly and with no destination in mind Diana heard a soft click. A click that was audible above all others. It wasn't that it was louder it was just that this click was defined, a gun's bullet moving into the chamber. Men had to be dumb to try a shooting in Metropolis didn't they? Diana didn't have time to locate the gun because it was instantly shown to her.  
  
A bullet whizzed past her left shoulder barely missing the heroine. She looked down and saw a man in solid black his gun already reloaded. He wasn't using normal bullets they were tipped with something some metal. She had seen that in the millisecond it had taken for the bullet to go by. It flew differently and the vibration was off for a normal bullet.  
  
Diana dived planning to end this quickly. She couldn't risk him shooting anyone innocent. Landing on the building she believed that the gun shot had come from she narrowed her eyes looking for her attacker. Then she spotted him or at least the edge of him as his black trench coat whipped around the corner of the building over the edge.  
  
Running Diana came to the edge seeing a gun wielder running down the fire escape. Jumping straight down she beat him to the ground as she indented into the pavement with a hard landing. Standing straight she turned to face the black clad killer. But he had expected her movement. Diana was blown backwards by a small level bomb sending her into the brick of the building. The man jumped down and put a pistol to her forehead. He pulled the trigger but the bullet never struck Diana. She had already ducked out of the way and hit her attacker hard in the stomach.  
  
The man doubled over but didn't take long to recover kneeing her in the stomach he pulled another gun from seemingly nowhere and shot both down Diana's back as she drove him off of her. She stood flexing her arms as he fired again. Moving to stop the bullet with her power bracelet the ammo drove deep into her wrist through the bracelet.  
  
"AGH!" Diana screamed collapsing to the cement.  
  
"Make sure they know who sent you on. Frank Castle gives his regards." The Punisher said cocking his gun and moving to fire into Diana's skull.  
  
. . . .  
  
Bruce Wayne sat at his desk fuming. He had gone to work more angry then he had planned. He had a meeting with a man from Oscorp this afternoon but he had no time to get ready for it. In all reality he had no urge to meet with an Osborn company but he was fairly sure it was a buy out offer. Ever since there owner had been proven as the Green Goblin the company had tanked.  
  
Tapping his pen up and down on his desk Bruce cursed knowing he had three super powered beings at his mansion. Kyle had asked for a place to stay and of course Batman had accepted. While he didn't like people in his city Kyle Rayner had saved his life before and he was a good kid if a little misguided.  
  
But Logan, that feral little man was more then Bruce could take. He had the urge to shove a bomb in his mouth and hold it shut. But Batman never would. The Wolverine, as ill-tempered as he was, was one of the few people Bruce didn't mind having around. He was more useful in a fight then Nightwing and that was saying something.  
  
Wolverine's companion Nightcrawler, the demon, now he was unique. His teleportation could be very useful and his dark appearance wouldn't draw much attention in Gotham City as long as he kept to the night. Bruce had his computer on in front of him with the Microsoft Word program open. He was supposed to be writing an acceptance letter for the Governor's ball but he really wasn't in the mood. Gotham City was naming Bruce Wayne the most loved philanthropist of Gotham and were giving him some sort of cheesy award. It didn't really matter but it was great public relations.  
  
Suddenly the door to his office swung open and his secretary was apologizing profusely as a man came barging into Wayne's office, "Bruce Wayne! I have a bone to pick with you!"  
  
Rising from his seat Batman crossed to the gentleman who had barged in, "Do I know you..."  
  
"Oh don't play dumb! You were the one that did this to me!"  
  
The man hissed holding out a newspaper business section. The headline read, Wayne Television News Coverage Drives Local Station Out Of Business.  
  
"I don't understand..." Bruce said when in all reality he had already figured it out. This man was Samuel Giamamoni the Italian mob lord with connections to the Kingpin who had owned major stock in all the local news stations.  
  
"Oh don't play dumb with me...I know you know the Bat...probably staged that park event!" The man said and flipped Bruce Wayne off placing his finger an inch from his face. Then the man turned and angrily stormed from the room.  
  
"Should I call security?" Bruce's secretary asked quietly and Wayne told her there was no need. He was leaving. But this wasn't over a man like that would be back later in force. Most likely backed by the Kingpin's money and man-power.  
  
. . . .  
  
Raven sat alone in her room at the Titan Tower. She was flipping through her journal her eyes scanning the doodles and angry messages. This was where she released emotion. In the safety of her room Raven would pour emotion into this journal. Anger, sadness, and even a happy most people probably didn't know she had. All but one person, Nate Grey. That powerful psychic boy had always known more about Raven then anyone else even the original Titans.  
  
Closing the journal Raven stepped into the hallway only to be nearly clipped when Beast Boy and Superboy came zipping past. "GAR!"  
  
Raven screamed pinning herself to her door. She couldn't stand it here with these people. They were all so loud and she wanted nothing more then to be away.  
  
Beast Boy who was currently in the form of an ostrich morphed down into his own persona and smiled, "Raven...."  
  
Raven shook her head and walked calmly down the hall until she rounded the corner into the main open level of Titan Tower. Down below her reading was Nightwing flipping through the pages of any Emily Dickinson poem book. Raven floated herself down to the lower level landing behind the couch Dick was resting at.  
  
"Hello Raven." Dick said repositioning himself on the couch so he was laying down as he flipped to the next page in the book, "Raven have you ever read Dickinson?"  
"Yes." Raven said adjusting her knee high boots so they didn't pinch as much. She was also wearing fingerless black gloves with a tube top and shorts. Over the entire outfit she worse a simple cloak the hood off rolled in a pile down her back.  
  
"Her incite on death always amazed me." Dick Grayson said obviously more interested in the book then his friend at the moment. Raven looked around her eyes searching for one purpose, to find Nate Grey. She could feel his soul close, he was at the Tower.  
  
* Looking for me beautiful? * Came his soft voice in her head. She smiled and turned as he came floating in on his own telekinetic power through the open balcony window. Her mutant boyfriend looked as great as ever as he landed with few steps to her side.  
  
Nate's hand traced up her arm and he kissed Raven deeply on the lips. She pulled back after a moment her eyes locked with his, "What's wrong?" She inquired sensing something was different about him.  
  
"Nothing..." He said and she narrowed her eyes.  
  
"You are lying...you're...you...you're afraid of me." Raven said pushing away from him into the couch. Nightwing looked up out of the corner of his vision. He didn't want it known he was watching and was good at hiding it but from one of the Earth's most powerful psychics  
  
and Raven hiding things was not number one on the list of easy things to do.  
  
Raven turned knowing what this was about. Her power display back at the park. Raven entire body lit with energy and she shot through the balcony the windows snapping open in front of her as she flew into the sky above San Francisco. Raven shot into the air spinning in the clouds turning to glare at Titan Tower.  
  
* Raven stop! * Nate called flying out of the tower after her.  
  
* No. We are through...you can't trust me. *  
  
* I can! * Nate called back through the psychic link. He was becoming quickly larger as his telekinesis propelled him towards Raven.  
  
* No, its better this way. I need some time Nate. I do love you but I can't right now...not now. * Raven said and shot away through the air the conversation obviously over. Raven knew Nate would never follow her, he respected her to much.  
  
. . . .  
  
Wonder Woman's body tensed as the Punisher cocked his gun. She waited until just the right moments before snapping the gun and hitting Castle hard in the jaw. She leapt onto him and broke his left arm pinning him to the wall, "Sloppy Castle."  
  
Frank Castle said nothing as he waited for her to kill him.  
  
That was the honorable thing, better to die here then fail. He had decided that Diana should be punished for the wrongs she had done during her career. Obviously he hadn't judged her as well as he should have. He cursed under his breath as she tied him up with her lasso. Obviously adamantium tipped bullets weren't enough to bring Wonder Woman down.  
  
Diana sat on the ground knowing Frank Castle was going nowhere. She slumped backwards into the wall and punched the brick making a dent hard in it the pieces of brick crumbling around her hand.  
  
Wonder Woman back handed Punisher hard across the face and untied him shooting away into the air leaving the unconscious Punisher lying in a heap on the alley floor. Wonder Woman was tired and felt so alone.  
  
From a distance a tall blonde male watched Diana fly. He stood perched atop the Daily Planet ball. Wielding his hammer his cape flapping in the wind Thor watched Diana as she flew into the clouds. He was going to follow her, she was upset and did not need to be alone. Thrusting Minjour out in front of him the Thunder God flew silently through the air after Diana.  
  
Wonder Woman paused mid air inside the density or at least mist covering of the cloud. She spun to face Thor as he came into the cloud behind her. She crossed her arms looking into the god's eyes. "Can I help you Thor?"  
  
"Diana. As thy leader ...as thy friend I doest think thou needeth to speak." Thor said his cape flapping in the wind slightly as he locked eyes with his old teammate. Diana had left his team because of Batman. Well according to Stark, Mr. Wayne had quit.  
  
"Why?" Diana said knowing full well Thor could see her pain. He knew she didn't fit with the Justice Avengers anymore. She just didn't click with them. She fit with only one man, Batman. And despite both of there fighting it they both wanted it all the same.  
  
Thor despite his outside feelings on Earth felt connected to Diana. He and Diana were kindred, children of powerful beings and both foreign to this plane. Thor looked at her and said softly, "Ye have been removed from my team."  
  
Diana nodded knowing why and knowing deep down that Thor was right. She had worn out her welcome and it was time to move on. She said nothing as she flew out of Metropolis' gray sky leaving Thor behind.  
  
. . . .  
  
Nightcrawler stood in nearly the same spot everyone had been fighting at mere days ago. He stood in his jeans and tan button up collared shirt deeply kissing the Scarlet Witch. Wanda wasn't holding back either in her long jean skirt and red tank top she was letting passion flow into the two lover's embrace.  
  
Kurt pulled back brushing a strand of hair from Wanda's face, "I love you."  
  
Wanda smiled her hand coming to the side of Kurt's face her arm along his chest, "I know; I love you too." Wanda kissed Kurt lightly then closed her eyes for a moment before pulling from Kurt's firm yet supple hold. Wanda slid back down onto her knee and pulled a box from seemingly nowhere.  
  
"What...Wanda, no." Kurt said then stopped realizing what he had said, "I mean no I am supposed to ask."  
  
"I have never been that traditional. Kurt Wagner will you marry me?" She asked her big brown eyes locked with his. The demon appearing mutant took the box opening it up to reveal a white gold enlarged band with one scarlet and one indigo stone in it. Kurt smiled a devilish smiled and took Wanda back into his arms kissing her, "Is that a yes?"  
  
"God damn it woman. I will never believe the things you pull." Kurt said and slid the ring on over his finger.  
  
Wanda jumped up her legs wrapping around his waist as he held her close. His tail flicked up playing at the edge of her shirt as the light of the mid-Gotham day played across the shadows of the park. Only three other people were in the park and all three were clapping for the newly engaged.  
  
Leaning in Kurt whispered in her ear, "We're going." With that he teleported the two. He teleported them to the edge of the park where Alfred stood waiting with Bruce Wayne's car. A Bentley that Kurt had picked out with the old butler.  
  
Alfred was being very helpful. He had set up the heroes rooms ahead of time and was more then willing to drive them around. Batman would never fire him and if anyone could convince Bruce to let the people stay it was Alfred.  
  
Kurt piled into the car with the Scarlet Witch. He slid her into the back kissing her deeply as the dark windows rolled up. The blacked out car made it very private for the two heroes as Kurt passionately kissed his new fiancé.  
  
. . . .  
  
Logan realized they weren't going anywhere. They had in essence moved in. Kurt hadn't planned on leaving anytime soon and now it was starting to become apparent they upset Batman. Which honestly Logan just loved. He and Bruce respected each other but the two had never truly been friends. Neither man was the type. Wolverine was honestly bored with himself sitting alone in Batman's library.  
He had been reading, yes Logan read. People assumed the feral mutant to be dumb he was far from that. He actually deeply enjoyed novels and the reading of them. His favorite author was Tom Clancy. The guy's book on a mutant hacker taking over the world wide web was extremely interesting. Sage had actually given Logan the book.  
Taking a breath in Logan greeted Kyle, "Hello Lantern."  
"Oh I didn't know you heard me." Kyle said coming the rest of the way into the study, "No hard feelings about earlier?"  
"You didn't hurt me." Logan said with an unfeeling tone.  
"I'll take that as a yes." Lantern said sitting down in the arm chair opposite Logan. Kyle watched as for a moment as Wolverine said nothing simply flipping through the pages of his book. Kyle almost stabbed himself for his next comment, "So you reading?"  
Logan raised an eyebrow as if to ask if he was serious and Kyle shuddered. He knew in reality he could probably take Wolverine fairly easily as long as he knew where Logan was but that didn't mean that the man didn't strike fear into his heart. He was infamous and a legend. He'd been around as long as Superman and Captain America. You didn't get any bigger in the super hero circles then those two. You knew the man you were in the good.  
Green Lantern on the other hand wanted nothing to do with the Justice Avengers. He felt shadowed there. He was always in a way being watched by Hal's shadow. It was as if the entire Justice Avenger's faction wanted to make him into Hal Jordan. He would never be and could never be Hal Jordan. What scared him most was that maybe someday he would be Jordan and he would snap trying to kill his friends. Kyle didn't want that.  
Lifting his left hand up Kyle began playing with his ring. He had long wondered at why he had the power. I mean he had found it and its not as if he was the best thing the Lantern Corps ever shot out. Logan stood and looked down at Kyle.  
"Look you want to go grab a drink? I am sure Al will get us something." Wolverine said catching Kyle of guard and the boy didn't respond for a few moments before collecting himself.  
"Sure what about Kurt..." He never got to finished his sentence as he was interrupted by Logan mumbling something about witches and banging. Kyle wasn't sure if the man wasn't already drunk. But that was ludicrous as Wolverine honestly probably couldn't get drunk thanks to his mutant ability. More of a curse for the feral man than anything else.  
Sweat dripping down his black hair tips mixed with a cheap gel Kyle got up following Logan out in the main hall. The shorter man flipped a black leather jacket on with ease over his massive shoulders. He reached out opening the door on a beautiful woman that Kyle and Logan both knew well, Diana.  
Wonder Woman stood tall in a pair of skin tight jeans and a black sleeveless shirt. Her hair was pulled back and she had her classic star earrings dangling from both ears. She looked very beautiful the sun shining in across her making waves across her black locks.  
"Well are you gentleman going to invite me in or gawk all day?" Diana said wiping a piece of hair from her brow. Logan stepped aside his icy exterior unthawed by Diana's attitude. He had seen worse from Storm on a bad day.  
  
After a quick hug with Diana Kyle watched as Logan exited swinging his leg over his bike. Kyle whispered quickly, "Look I have to run...Logan."  
Diana nodded, "I'll be fine. Is anyone else here?"  
"All kinds of people are apparently staying here...but home. No I don't think so." Kyle said and with a smile and wink.  
Diana sighed, "Go ahead before the runt dies of waiting. I'll be fine its not like I haven't been in this house before." Diana shut the door behind Kyle and looked around the dark mansion. Bruce always kept things to dark. He liked things in the dark and it had always driven Diana insane. The man was so deep and had such emotion when he chose to express it. It was late afternoon now and Bruce always arrived home around six-thirty if he was going to stay consistent. And that was frankly something Batman always was, consistent as hell.  
Diana walked forward and heard a small electronic noise similar to that of a video camera. Looking up into the potted plant above the front entry way she saw the reflection of glass. So perhaps Bruce already knew she here spying with his tools. Smiling Diana blew a kiss to the camera and made her way to the kitchen area. She intended to confront Bruce. Force him to either own up to the feelings between them or to tell her no finally.  
  
. . . .  
  
Kyle was sitting on the back of Logan's bike. Logan was smoking and the cigar puff kept rolling back into Kyle's face. He had made himself a helmet with an air-sanitizer built in out of his ring's energy. Kyle and Logan hadn't spoken for the first bit of the ride. But out of nowhere Kyle distinctly heard Logan utter, "She's out of your league."  
"What?!" Kyle yelled although he had heard Logan just fine.  
"She wants the Bat. You haven't got a snowballs." Logan said tossing his cigar as he veered his cycle off the road to a bar just at the edge of Downtown Gotham. Logan hopped off popping his neck with a disgustingly metal crunch.  
"Who said I liked her?"  
"Your scent when you saw her. Your temperature raised and you started sweating more." Logan said with a half grin, "Just a little advice. You don't have a chance."  
"Fine." Kyle said a little offended and a little relieved. He was glad someone else finally knew about his little crush. He had been staring for a long while now. Diana was the only one of the Justice Avengers who seemed to care about him. Whether or not that lead to a relationship honestly didn't matter to Kyle.  
Stepping through the doors of the bar alongside Logan he glanced up seeing the sign above the door, Crescent Bar and Grill: No Lawyers. Apparently this place didn't like lawyers to much. Good thing Kyle was a starving artist here with an asshole. Sitting down in at the bar it took mere moments before they had steaks and beers at hand. The place was pretty empty, it wasn't even time for the dinner rush yet.  
Logan suddenly froze seeming to strain as he took a bite of his steak.  
"What is it?" Kyle asked and was instantly hushed by Logan. The man simply held to fingers up and whispered, 'be ready for a fight'. Logan stood turning and Kyle mimicked him as three larger men in suits came to the bar.  
"We're going to have to ask you gentlemen to leave." The biggest of the three said his black Armani suit reeking of money. It made both heroes sick.  
"On what grounds?" Kyle said having had a couple of bar fights in his life. He wasn't exactly worried by three normal guys in suits.  
"Mr. Giamamoni asks it and he owns the place."  
"Does Mr. G want us to forget he is bombing a place tonight too?" Logan said blowing smoke off his cigar into the mans face. This was more then the hired hand could take. He hit Logan hard in the face knocking the man into the bar.  
Logan reacted instantly coming around with a right roundhouse to the man's face followed by an uppercut into his chest. Kicking off the man's shoulder he crumpled in a pile at Wolverine's feet.  
The other two narrowed their eyes and pulled pistols out facing them towards Logan and Kyle. Kyle smiled, "Please." He laughed green energy forming a large wolf man between the two sets of men. The wolf reached out taking the guns. He leaned in drooling green saliva on the men who both essentially peed themselves. Kyle and Logan both his one of them felling them with one punch each.  
"Now what was that about exactly?" Kyle asked but just as the words left his mouth he looked seeing nearly every patron in the bar and some who seemed to have come from nowhere were pointing very high tech weapons at the heroes. Kyle erected a green shield over him and Logan just as energy blasts shot in their direction.  
"You need to learn to pay attention. I overheard them saying they are bombing Wayne Corp. headquarters tonight. Then I heard this Mr. G say he wanted us removed. He recognized me from the papers." Logan didn't say anything else as he snarled and dived from behind the shield into the fray of hired hands.  
Kyle took a different approach forming a pack of large green wolves at his command. These wolves were very effective and quick. Lead by his still formed wolf man the pack tore into the Italian Mob men. It wasn't long until the walls blood splattered the fight was over. Mr. G had somehow slipped out during the excitement but it didn't matter. They knew what was going down or at least Logan knew. Kyle was frankly still mostly in the dark.  
  
. . . .  
  
Cold water dripped from the ceiling of the Batcave. It made an echoing noise in the silence surrounding the heroes gathered. Logan stood near the stair into Wayne Manor slowly dragging a cigar down his lips. The smoke curled up around his head like a black tear from the depths of boiler room. Puffing out the essential immortal looked down at Wonder Woman now in her full stars and stripes arms crossed in front of her.  
"So where is Batman?" Kyle Rayner said popping his knuckles. His eyes were lit lightly behind his mask as he rested back in Batman's chair before the large computer system in the cave. Dancing in front of Kyle were two small "Rockem Sockem" robots made from his rings energy.  
"We don't know. According to Wayne Enterprise security cameras he left the main office around six-thirty. But he hasn't come home, Alfred doesn't know where he is and Batman has not been spotted. We're coming up empty handed." Nightcrawler said from his position directly behind Rayner. His indigo tail flicked in the soft console glimmering as he finished the search Logan had asked him to perform.  
"What does it say?" Wonder Woman asked her eyes narrowed in contemplation as Nightcrawler teleported over to the print out he had just ordered up.  
"Lets see..." Kurt said pausing his tongue coming out over his dark demon lips, "Samuel Giamamoni. Italian mob lord based in Gotham City. Controls large amounts of underworld funds. Been known to be closely associated with both the Kingpin of New York City and Gotham's own Two-Face more formally known as..."  
Wonder Woman cut Kurt off, "Thank you honey. But why do we have this information?" Wanda Maximoff asked finally stepping forward. Her red and black cloaks that surrounded her swaying slightly as she came into the light. She had been holding back trying to work out information on the Mystical Plane this entire time.  
Kurt looked to Logan raising his eyebrows as is passing the question. Logan pulled his cigar out shoving his hands in the pockets of his jeans. On the upper half Logan wore a black and yellow version of his old blue and yellow spandex. The sleeves were torn and the skin tight shirt looked worn underneath his leather jacket.  
"He is bombing Wayne Headquarters tonight." Logan said shrugging, "Overheard it in a bar. Then Fido over their helped me kill things."  
Kyle smiled raising his hand as if to say, Hi I'm Fido. Standing up Kyle brushed himself off, "So lets go kick some ass. I mean come on thugs with guns? We're a bit out of their league."  
Wonder Woman nodded, "I agree and with Bru...I mean Batman missing we can't just sit by and let it happen."  
"Fine how do we get there? Batman didn't exactly leave instruction manuals on how to make those run." Kurt said thumbing over his shoulder at the three Batmobiles and two Batplanes spread out behind him.  
"My ring can get us there easy." Kyle said, "But we should probably get moving. Sundown comes soon."  
Logan nodded and turned up the stairs, "Meet out front. Five minutes." The short feral man came running upstairs. He exited from behind the clock entrance to the cave and made his way down the hall. Ears pealed to every noise that was occurring. He could hear Alfred in the kitchen quietly washing plates from Dinner and a soft click as the front door closed.  
He thought he had smelled her. Going forward quietly he came round the corner to block the black cloaked figures path. The young woman lifted her head meeting his eyes without fear.  
"Hello Raven. How can we help you?" Logan asked and the rain soaked girl stared up at him unblinking.  
"I am looking for Batman." She said her voice cracking slightly. Logan nodded and explained he wasn't home turning his back on the girl. Logan didn't dislike Raven. In fact given time he might even consider her a daughter as he did Jubilee or Shadowcat, "I'm not leaving until I talk to him."  
"Then wait." Logan said as if that was obvious. Just as he finished his words Wonder Woman and Nightcrawler came around the corner.  
"Try to be nicer Logan. I could hear you." Diana said and then stepped aside to speak to Raven alone. Kyle and Wanda came up next. Logan could hear Wanda telling Kyle not to worry and that he had proved himself a hundred times over.  
"We ready?" Kurt said and Kyle nodded to him powering up the ring. A green version of Alfred opened the door with a bow. Smiling his pearly whites Kurt put his arm around Wanda's waist turning to Diana and Raven, "You ladies done speaking?"  
"Yes. Raven will be coming with us." Diana held with a tone that said no arguing would occur. Kyle nodded his black locks seemingly to float momentarily in suspended animation as he covered the area with what appeared to be a space ship with seats designed for each member. Climbing on he powered up flying into the night sky.  
Arriving over the main building Kurt looked down off the green jet they floated upon. Below them three black vans were pulling into the garage. "That's our boys. Has to be."  
Just as his words finished a rush of air brushed past them and a screech was heard. Kurt barely had time to register it as it passed again. The Vulture. Kurt knew little of him. He sucked life and fought Spiderman numerous times. Kurt believed him to be in the employ of Kingpin which would explain his appearance here.  
"He is mine." Wonder Woman said shooting into the air, "The rest of you handle the vans."  
"Be ready for more surprises people." Kurt said teleporting to the ground outside the garage. Slinking inside holding to shadows the dark mutant crept slowly watching as the vans emptied. Batman's security force had already been engaged and shut down. It appeared to be a sleeping gas, nothing a little brimstone wouldn't dissipate. Pulling his sword from its sheath Kurt began teleporting all around the men at intense speeds. He heard a few of them screech about the demon one. Ignorant pieces of slime.  
It was about this time that Kyle, Logan, Raven and Wanda joined the fray. Kurt stopped teleporting the air filled in purple smoke thick as water. He flipped his sword up disarming two of the hired thugs. He heard a call from the distance.  
"Asta meton sintost!" Raven hissed one of the vans lighting with black energy smashing hard into a group of the hired men. At this point many of them scattered heading right for Raven. They were well trained and dodged her attempted blows well firing twin shots with their energy rifles. A green soda bottle appeared around Raven absorbing the impact of the blasts.  
"Cause she's all shook up." Kyle sang a pair of hands forming out of the bottle to swat her attackers. Scarlet Witch had moved to the van disarming the weapons. It didn't take her long as she simply hexed them into duds. The real fear in the fight was Logan. The man had kept claws in so far but he had torn through half the troops in minutes. The group had given up spreading out and seeming to disappear.  
Wonder Woman came floating down a lassoed Vulture in her arms. Green Lantern had left the garage caging the attempted escapees. He had them all quickly barred in green cells. Kurt walked to Diana's side, "Have fun?"  
"Yes it was easy. Second rate by today's standards." The clay woman said dropping Vulture, "He told me everything. Weak minded male."  
"I agree with her." Logan said his claws still in his fists, "I didn't even go claws out and we won in minutes."  
  
. . . .  
  
Kurt and the others came into the mansion. They had stayed for nearly five more hours getting all the police matters settled as well as personally transferring Vulture to Rykers via Justice Avengers teleporters; Diana, Wanda and Kyle still had full access to them.  
Entering the dark mansion it didn't take long for them all to notice Batman sitting in the easy chair Logan had occupied a couple days ago, "I want you all to stay. I've had Alfred prepare you all rooms. Raven, Nightwing contacted me about your wishes to be trained. I grant them. I want no discussions from any of you just a simple yes or no. Will you stay, this city needs a larger collection of Defenders." Batman said his cape draped as if a flowing river of lava over his entire body so it seemed Bruce was like liquid as he rose from his chair.  
"Yes. I could use the change." Kyle said with a queer smile.  
"Yes." Kurt said and heard the quick yes that followed from his new and still unannounced fiancé. Logan mumbled a yes most likely not leaving Kurt side for a while. The two needed each other. Raven's answer was obvious the only real cliffhanger was Diana.  
Staring deeply into Bruce's eyes his old flame watched him with a hateful lust, "Yes." Diana said slowly. Things would change between them and she would stick around for that any day.  
  
END 


End file.
